transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Overlord
The Overlord is a mysterious Transformer appearing in the later half of Transformers: Frontier, with a mysterious past, it is revealed to be Agent (Present), who has spent 160 years training to become a Dimensional Overlord, due to the length of his training he has become one of, if not the most powerful dimensional guardian in existence, this is furthered with the Faiz Evolve, which grants the users Omnipotence. However, due to returning and the scenario during his debut, the entire Autobot faction and Deception army wants him dead... That however, is one of the most difficult tasks they will attempt. History To be added Powers and Abilities Due to being a high-powered Dimensional Overlord, he is marked as a Transformer with the power of a god, however he makes few appearances in Frontier due to this. The Faiz Evolve boosts his power levels to the point of Omnipotence, furthered even more with the Faiz Absorber. He is able to use the 555 Axel Watch in his 555 Frontier form, or his Orphnoch form. Allowing for near unlimited travel at the speed of light. Due to being a Dimensional Overlord, he gains the ability to travel time and the known multiverse at will, this ability can go as far to make him an Omnipresent being, but this is never shown. The Overlord does not require the creation of portals to travel, as he can simply teleport at his will. It is even said by other Overlords, that Agent's training has made him reach a level of Omnilock, in which nearly no other being can reach. The guardian can freely reformat himself from his standard Agent form, to his Overlord form, and into his Overlord Agent form. He can also use all of the 555 gears without needing the equipment, but still keeps the weaponry for 'Style Points, this also hints at Agent holding an amount of Omnifcence in his Overlord powers. Since Revolution, Agent has wielded the Soul Caliber, and still does. He also carries his two Overlord sabers, The Burning Blade and The Frozen Fighter. While his Overlord forms do not include firearms, each of his previous forms do. However, the Overlord forms simply don't need the firearms, as his Overlord Agent form fights with brutal kicks alone, and still manages to destroy gods and multiverse eaters while doing so. It is also shown that in battles, Agent controls an amount of Probability, and his Overlord powers grant him the power of Omniverse Manipulation. He can easily be beaten by, just not attracting him to something. Because of his status as an Overlord and Guardian leader, he's always busy and will most times need to leave the battle for other tasks, or even getting in trouble by the Dimensional Council for meddling in another dimension. Despite his large amounts of power, the Overlord was unable to overpower Megatronus Prime in battle, even aided by Optimus Prime, due to his Dimensional Limiter, restricting him from using most of his power in anything. = Weakness Due to having to fight countless battles and train numerous guardians across the multiverse, The Overlord is very busy, so stall tactics will easily work on him, as he will need to stop the battle for "more important issues, like t he saving of the multiverse. Nothing much", and his Dimensional Limiter was put in place by the Dimensional Council to prevent all Overlords from using much power in Guardian-Occupied dimensions, meaning that unless fighting a Dimensional powered being, The Overlord is weaker util that limiter is removed. Personality While being wiser, Agent remains his cocky attitude and carries much more determination then most, and being one of the most willful transformers in the RP to date, this willpower eventually clashing with his Overlord powers and Faiz Evolver for Agent to hold the power of Alpha Reality, however this is only shown very little times, much like the other powers and Agent himself. Notes and Trivia *While previously being one of the most defeated and weakest Transformers in Revolution, his Overlord form makes him, one of if not THE most powerful in the entire roleplay's timeline. **This was clearly marked in his battle with Bio-Blast, his opponent only managing to scratch the dimensional god. This battle was however cut short, as Agent had pressing matters to attend, leaving their duel unfinished. **During his battle with Starscream over the Dark Spark, even the Dark Spark's powers could not harm him, as Agent had easily beaten the Seeker over the object. *Due to his sheer amount of power, he makes very few appearances in Frontier. *He one hit killed a God level cybertronian during his Training, from the description of it, the opponent seemed to be an Alternate Reality version of Bio-Blast, merged with Death-Blade. *He has a theme song here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxC8bWQcuAY